Mini Love
by ShibaOokami
Summary: Ulquiorra has been sentenced to life in Karakura town...as a miniature demon! He is no longer tall and intimidating but 8 inches tall and in his second release form. What's even worse is that he now lives with Orihime. If he can't learn to care for people then he is forever stuck in his small form. Will Orihime be able to help him? Or is he forever a play doll? Rating may change.
1. Prologue

**First Bleach story and I'm so excited. I love this pairing even though it will never happen but I'm still going to write about it. Anyways this story is based on a picture I saw of the pairing and I instantly got a story going in my head. So let's start the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any name brands mentioned in this story.**

**Mini Love**

I don't know how it happened but somehow I'm still here. I, Ulquiorra Schiffer, the 4th espada, or former espada, am standing here in front of Captain Yamamoto receiving my punishment for supporting Aizen. I shouldn't have been here, alive and shackled, but that _woman, _for some outrageous reason, found a small piece of me and brought me back to life. I should've been in the sand of Hueco Mundo; I should've been nothing but dust.

I looked up at the old shinigami and straightened my posture. I wouldn't show weakness here and especially not in front of the High Captain himself.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, do you understand why you are here today," asked Yamamoto in his powerful voice.

I kept still and stared emotionlessly at him. He knew I wouldn't give an answer and decided to keep going with his verdict.

"The one called the 4th espada, it is has been brought to my attention that Orihime Inoue brought you back from the dead. Is this information correct?"

Again, I gave no answer. I just stared silently ahead with no reaction shown on my face. He took my silence as a yes.

"It is time for me to give your punishment. I have given this much thought and I have decided an interesting punishment for you."

I did my best not to clench my hands. My wrists were starting to hurt from being tied together and I just wanted him to finish me off already. I just hoped my second death would be quicker than the last one.

"You have been known to have no emotion and have never cared for anyone. Well, I'm going to change that. You are to spend the rest of your life on Earth and not in the form you are in. Because of your power, you will have to be…," he smiled, "down sized."

…

You have got to be kidding me. I would rather die all over again, which was actually what I was expecting. I just had to know why he would keep me alive.

"For what reasons are you keeping me alive for? Surely it is better to kill me since I have such power?"

"We are only doing a favor for the Inoue girl. She has asked us to keep you alive and find something else as a punishment than death or confinement. We had wrongly accused her as a traitor and we are only paying back our dues. But since this is such a huge favor, she has agreed to take you in her home and teach you how to care for others."

Not only was I being turned into a tiny figure but now I had to share a home with the whole reason behind this mess?! I was going to kill her, like I should've done long ago. I glared at Captain Yamamoto and clenched my hands into tight fists. Good thing my skin was already white.

"Now it is time for your downsizing, Ulquiorra. Guards, take him to Captain Kurotsuchi."

Two shinigami with long staffs stepped forward and grabbed the rope that was connected to my wrists. They moved me along like a dog on a leash. I was going to kill all the shinigami for this, and they would be slow and painful deaths. After walking for about five minutes we stopped in front of a laboratory of sorts. The door opened by itself and inside there was a big glass dome with some sort of tubing coming out at the top. Next to it stood a man with a black and white face and gold eyes. This was Captain Kurotsuchi.

"Ah. You are the espada to be miniaturized, aren't you? It's too bad that I couldn't experiment on you first but I must follow my orders."

He walked over to a big machine and started pushing these flashy buttons. The dome in the room started to rise up off the ground and left a platform. Kurotsuchi motioned his hand towards the platform and the two shinigami guards holding my rope lead me towards the dome. They positioned me in the middle of the platform and one of them cut the rope that tied my wrists together. The dome above my head quickly descended around me before I could go for the throats of the shinigami. They made a big mistake letting my hands go. When they had their backs to me I immediately changed into my second release form. I had been saving my energy enough for an opportunity like this. But before I could break out of the dome, the squad 12's captain pressed a big red button and something flashed before my eyes.

**Okay, this is just the prologue but tell me if I should continue. Trust me when I say there will be more Ulquiorra and Orihime moments in the future. And the chapters will be longer than the prologue. Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Haunted

**Hey-o everyone, I can't believe it! Four reviews for that little prologue, which is amazing for a first story writer like me. I want to thank the four that reviewed! Thank you , ASmilingDog, , and JR for reviewing! I wrote this chapter because of you so pat yourselves on the back! Let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any name brands in this story.**

**Mini Love, Chapter 1**

Running down the halls of the high school in Karakura town was a young girl; her orange hair bouncing along with her every step. When she finally reached her classroom, she stopped and slid the door open.

"Orihime!"

The girl looked up when she heard her name and found her best friend coming towards her. Her friend, Tatsuki, was wearing the standard uniform for their school. She was wearing a gray jacket with the same color skirt and a red bow on top of the white blouse under the jacket. When Tatsuki came up to her, Orihime rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Heh-heh. Sorry I'm late Tatsuki but I had some trouble with making breakfast this morning," Orihime said.

"Geez, Orihime, what'd you do? Burn your kitchen?" asked her friend.

"Well…"

Tatsuki sighed. "What am I going to do with you? If you're not burning down kitchens you're making some weird concoction in them."

Orihime laughed at her friend's worry. If Tatsuki was worried about a little kitchen fire then she would have a heart attack knowing Orihime had a little demon living with her. Orihime still remembered what happened not more than twenty minutes ago.

"_Oh come on, Ulquiorra, it's not that bad."_

_Orihime only got a glare in response. The former espada that used to be taller than her was now about eight inches tall. He was in his release form because he transformed that way before he turned tiny. Orihime was guided to the laboratory after the transformation was complete and heard fighting before she was allowed in. She saw the great Ulquiorra himself with tiny little horns and wings floating in the air yelling at Kurotsuchi._

"_Change me back you worthless shinigami!" _

"_Like I said a million times already, I can't! You shouldn't have transformed into that form before we transformed you!"_

"_And I told you that I refuse to be in this form any longer."_

_Orihime couldn't decide whether to laugh or say 'awww' at the scene. He was too cute! She didn't expect him to be __**this**__ small. She knew the punishment for him but was just glad that he was alive. After some more fighting between the captain and angry demon, Orihime stepped in and calmed them. It turns out that they really couldn't change him back until he learned to care for people. After some more bickering, mostly on Ulquiorra's part, Orihime was sent back home with her new roommate. And then morning came with Ulquiorra pouting._

"_How is this not bad, woman?! I'm forever humiliated with this tiny stature and I have to stay in this horrible town as well."_

"_It's not forever Ulquiorra, it's just until you learn compassion."_

_He scoffed and floated up to a nearby windowsill. He turned his body so she couldn't see his black streaked face anymore. His folded his wings around his form and stayed silent. _

"_Oh, Ulquiorra, don't be like that." _

_Silence._

"_Come on, stop pouting."_

"…"

"_I promise that I'll help you so please stop pouting."_

_Ulquiorra turned around at that and stared at her to continue._

"_I, Orihime, promise to help my new friend, Ulquiorra, to get back to his original form and help him learn compassion. Or may my food forever be tasteless." Orihime put up her right hand like she was actually swearing an oath._

_When she saw him roll his eyes, she giggled. _

"Hello. Earth to Orihime."

Orihime looked to her friend and saw a hand waving in front of her face. She was so deep in memory that she didn't notice that class was about to start.

"Oops. Sorry Tatsuki, I'm just a scatterbrain today."

Tatsuki just shook her head and went to her seat. Orihime breathed a sigh of relief that she was able to lie to her friend. She hated to do it but she couldn't just tell her about the truth. No matter how close they were.

"So this is what you call school, woman?"

Orihime looked to her left shoulder and saw Ulquiorra sitting there looking around the classroom. She brought him along so that she could keep an eye on him. She also thought it would be a good idea for him to learn more about the human world since he was going to live here for a while.

"Yep, this is school. Isn't it great?"

"This does not seem great by my standards."

Orihime smiled and went to sit down in her seat. When the bell rang the teacher came in and started the lesson.

'This is very boring," thought Ulquiorra. He was sitting cross-legged on the corner of Orihime's desk, watching the so called 'teacher' writing on the board. He looked up to see Orihime concentrating on the lesson and trying to write what he wrote. She was so busy that she didn't even notice Ulquiorra fly towards the chalkboard and was looking curiously at a piece of chalk. Because he was an espada no one could see him except for people with special abilities. This happens to be the shinigami gang.

Orihime finally looked up to see the infamous demon himself lifting up a piece of chalk. It was a little big for him because it took both of his clawed hands to lift it up and start doodling on the board. The teacher had his back to his students so he couldn't see their scared faces.

"Ghost!"

The teacher heard the remark and turned around to see all the same faces on everyone. He looked to where everyone had their eyes and saw the floating chalk as well. Ulquiorra was too busy doodling that he didn't notice everyone staring at him. When he was finished, he dropped the chalk on the floor and floated back a little to see his handiwork. He drew him and some shinigami fighting each other, with him winning. He was still stuck on his revenge for being small.

When he turned around to ask Orihime what she thought he saw that the classroom had emptied and only Ichigo, Uryuu, and Orihime were left.

"Is class over," Ulquiorra asked.

Ichigo glared, Uryuu pushed his glasses up, and Orihime sweat dropped.

"What were you thinking?!"

Ulquiorra didn't understand why he was brought outside and was being yelled at by the substitute shinigami. He didn't think his drawing was that bad.

"I was merely drawing because class was boring."

"You were drawing where everyone could see you! Now people think the classroom is haunted."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Orihime, you talk to him. I can't make him understand without thinking of popping his little pea brain."

Orihime looked to Ichigo and saw his frustration. She turned to Ulquiorra and calmly explained on what he did and why he shouldn't do that. Ulquiorra nodded after her explanation and went to rest on her shoulder again. Orihime smiled at him then turned to Ichigo and Uryuu. Uryuu pushed his glasses up, which glinted because of the sun, and walked towards Orihime.

"Make sure that he stays out of trouble," said Uryuu while he patted the shoulder that didn't have Ulquiorra on it. Ichigo followed Uryuu without a word to Orihime but a glare to Ulquiorra. Orihime sighed and walked to class with them. 'This is going to be difficult,' she thought.

**Yay! It's done and I hope you guys enjoy. Read and Review. And again thank you to the people who reviewed. **


	3. Chapter 2: Nice Dress

**Okay, I'm a little nervous for this one because you guys thought the first real chapter was very funny. I don't think this chapter will be all that great but I'll do my best.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any name brands in this story.**

**Mini Love. Chapter 2**

"You can't go to school."

"But it was that one time; I swear I won't do it again."

Orihime felt bad that she had to leave Ulquiorra at home all day but after about the fifth rumor of the school being haunted by a demon, he was banned from school for a few days. Ichigo actually stuffed him in his bag for the whole day yesterday because Ulquiorra thought that flour would be a good thing to mess around in for Home Economics class. Ever since they started to burn sage in school he was to never return until he learned boundaries.

"I cannot stay here for a whole day alone. That is worse than school."

"Well I can't bring you or Ichigo will get upset about you being there."

"…"

"What?"

"Why do you care so much for the substitute shinigami?"

Orihime blushed and looked down at the ground in nervousness. She wasn't going to lie to Ulquiorra but she wasn't going to say the truth either.

"That is not important. What is important is that you stay here until I get back. Do not leave the house."

She waved goodbye and walked out of the house in the direction of the school. Ulquiorra watched her from the window like a lost dog that had weird lonely issues. Maybe he could tear apart the pillows.

Ulquiorra kept dwelling on his earlier question to the girl. Why did he care if she liked Ichigo? It didn't make sense to him but for some reason he felt anger and some sort of another emotion towards Ichigo. It was odd considering that Ulquiorra never felt human emotion. He had to get out of here before he got too close to these feelings.

Ulquiorra opened the window and was glad that it was unlocked. He flew over Karakura town with no special destination in mind.

Unfortunately he didn't get far because something grabbed his tail and pulled him down. He felt hands wrap around his body and looked up to see a little girl smiling down at him. It is said that the younger generation can see things otherworldly while the older generation are convinced that they have an overactive imagination.

"What a cute doll! I wonder how you were able to fly."

Ulquiorra was tossed around when the girl was looking for some kind of switch to make him fly.

"Let me go! I don't want to be handled by a little girl!"

"Whoa, you can talk too?"

"Of course I can, you imbecile."

"What's an im...imbecel?"

"It's imbecile. Say it right."

"Geez, aren't you grouchy. I know I'll bring you home!"

Ulquiorra was whisked away before he had any say in the matter.

The little girl lived in a tiny apartment with no animals around. The girl was about seven years old, which she kept saying, with short black hair that reached her shoulders. She had on an orange shirt with a flower in the middle with gray shorts and neon orange flip flops. When they entered her home Ulquiorra noticed that it was empty.

"I thought you said you were home schooled."

The little girl looked sad for a second but quickly went back to her bright smile; although, to Ulquiorra, her smiled seemed fake.

"I am but mommy went to pick up daddy."

Ulquiorra really could care less and would leave but the girl had quite a grip! The girl walked to a room with a lot of pink colors and colorful things.

"Welcome to my room," said the girl.

She set him down on her desk and waved her arm outwards to show off the room. Her bed was pushed against the wall and had a lot of stuffed animals on it. She had light pink curtains hanging up over her windows, giving the room a soft pink glow. Her closet was next to the door and had many ballerina clothes in it.

"I must leave now child. Show me the way out," Ulquiorra demanded.

"No! You can't leave; we haven't even started playing yet!"

"What do mean by play?"

Twenty minutes later Ulquiorra was forced into a purple dress with a puffy skirt. It had too many sparkles for Ulquiorra's taste. When he was positioned in front of a mirror he realized two things. 1) He would always frown when wearing a dress. And 2) He was probably the first ever espada known to wear a dress. It was a good thing no one else could see him. Right when he was about ready to murder the kid he heard someone slam the door. It was followed by two people yelling at each other.

"I can't believe I had to pick you up at work again!"

"Well if someone didn't complain all the time about how they needed the car then we wouldn't be having this problem!"

Ulquiorra saw the girl get up and run out to the yelling people.

"Mommy! Daddy! Please, stop!"

The mother turned towards her daughter and put on a smile.

"Mori, dear, it's alright. Mommy is very sorry that she had to cancel the lesson today, but we'll finish it tomorrow. For now how about you go out to play and come back in before dinner, alright?"

Mori nodded her head and walked out the door. Ulquiorra watched the whole thing from Mori's bedroom doorway. He followed behind the little girl and saw her walk towards an elementary school. Ulquiorra floated down and stopped right in front of the girl's face. She looked up and had tears coming out of her eyes while snot came out of her nose. She wiped her nose on the sleeve of her shirt and turned facing the school. Then she wrapped her fingers around the bars of the fence surrounding the school. She stood there without saying a word and every once in a while she would wipe her tears. Ulquiorra floated patiently next to her and wondered what the child was thinking.

"You know, I'm jealous of the other kids."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, I'm jealous that they get to go to school and meet other peers. I'm also jealous that they have fun together with their teachers and parents. I always come out here to watch the kids play for recess and I hate that I'm always on this side of the fence."

"What is this jealous emotion? What does it feel like?"

"You don't know what jealousy is?" asked Mori.

"I am foreign to human emotion, so please explain."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You're a toy, so you don't know. Well jealously feels like anger but also a wanting, like you wish you had this thing that someone has but you can't figure out how so you get a little angry."

Ulquiorra processed this and wondered why he felt familiar with the subject. But before he figured out anything the girl started to walk away.

"Wait, Mori," yelled Ulquiorra.

Mori looked up to Ulquiorra curiously. He never called her by her name before.

"Since you taught me what jealously is, I'll teach you what an imbecile is," said Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra told her the definition of an imbecile and how to say it. The whole time they were doing that, they were walking in the direction of Mori's house.

"Do you understand now?"

"Yes, I do. I also understand that you basically called me an idiot."

Mori stopped in front of the door to the apartment and didn't take a step further. Ulquiorra stopped as well and went closer to Mori's face. She looked scared for a second and her breathing pattern changed.

"You need to talk to your parents or they won't know what's going on," Ulquiorra advised.

"But…But I don't know how."

"What have I taught you?"

Mori looked to Ulquiorra in understanding and took a deep breath. She opened the door and looked around for her parents. Her mother walked over and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Mori. We didn't mean to stop your lesson."

"That's why you're apologizing? Because you stopped my lesson?"

Her mother looked confused. That was all she had prepared for when her daughter came back.

"I don't see what else I should apologize for."

Mori looked to Ulquiorra who nodded for her to continue. Mori closed her eyes and took deep breaths. When she felt she was ready she opened her eyes and looked straight at her mother with a firm gaze.

"Mom, I want to talk with you and daddy."

The mother waved her husband over and they both squatted down to their daughter's height. Mori balled up her hands into fists and spoke.

"Both of you guys need to stop fighting. Our family might break apart if you guys continue," Mori started to get tears in her eyes. "I just want you two to understand that I want to go to school and hang out with other kids. I also want for my parents to love each other like you used to. I want you guys to stop being imbeciles!"

Ulquiorra almost smiled when he heard her use his word. The parents took quite a blow though. Never had they heard their child this upset. After a couple of hugs and pats on the head the family had a long serious talk. Ulquiorra looked outside the window and saw the sky get a light orange. He looked towards the front door and saw it was open still. He had to get home before Orihime did!

He flew out the door and went in the direction of home. But he was stopped by a voice.

"Wait, I didn't get your name!"

Ulquiorra looked back and saw Mori with her hands cupping her mouth to try to be loud enough for him.

"I'll tell you once, so don't forget it! My name is Ulquiorra," he yelled back.

Mori smiled and waved good bye. "Thank you, Ulquiorra."

After flying faster than the speed of light, Ulquiorra flew through the window of Orihime's house. Right when he got in, he heard the door open.

"Ulquiorra, I'm home!"

"Hello, Orihime," Ulquiorra said.

She had a weird look on her face, like she was holding back a laugh. Ulquiorra didn't understand what was going on.

"So did anything interesting happen while I was gone," asked Orihime.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because you're wearing a purple dress."

Ulquiorra looked down and realized that he forgot to take off the stupid thing before leaving. He was then forced to tell Orihime what happened. But she didn't get mad and he was happy she didn't.

"Don't worry about it, Ulquiorra. I think your punishment for leaving was when you wore the dress. Anyways, if I was Ichigo then you'd be in big trouble."

Again, Ulquiorra felt anger and the other feeling from before when he heard the name Ichigo. But the difference from before and now was that he knew what the feeling was. It was jealousy.

**Okay, finished. Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Demon's Best Friend

**Hey guys now I hope you're not mad that it's been a while but I needed inspiration. Let's start the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any name brands mentioned in the story.**

**Chapter 3**

Orihime looked down the hallway looking for a certain orange haired high school student. Now she's not stalking him, she just wanted to make sure the coast was clear. Why? Because guess who she brought along with her.

"He's not there so let's go already."

Orihime looked on her right shoulder and looked at Ulquiorra. He sat there with an emotionless face and wanted nothing more than to leave the school to get home. Although he was not looking forward to Orihime's cooking. He still couldn't figure out how she caused a fire while making rice balls.

"Just be patient. We have to make sure Ichigo's not here because if he found out I brought you to school… I don't even want to know," Orihime said.

After one more look down the hall and towards the front door Orihime slowly crept to the outside world. When she put her hand on the door handle she was called by a familiar voice.

"Orihime, hold on! I want to ask you something."

Orihime grabbed Ulquiorra off her shoulder and held him behind her back. She looked up and saw Ichigo come towards.

"Ichi-Ichigo, what's wrong," she stammered.

"I wanted to know how things were going with your…roommate."

"Oh, things have been going great. In fact, it couldn't be any better!"

Ichigo's face lit up. "That's good to hear. Hey, how about I walk you home?"

Orihime started to blush a nice light pink. She always wanted to have a chance to be alone with Ichigo but she wasn't alone at the moment. She could feel Ulquiorra trying to squirm his way out of her hold on him but she wouldn't relent. Once she felt him stop moving around in her hands, she replied to Ichigo's question.

"I would love to Ichigo, really I would but I can't today because…um…I have to…uh…help an old lady cross the street! Yeah, that works. Anyway, maybe next time! Bye Ichigo."

Orihime walked backwards toward the door and felt around for the handle. When she got it to open, she walked out the rest of the way; leaving behind a very confused Ichigo. Once she saw the door shut in front of her she turned and ran. When she felt it was safe she let Ulquiorra go and bowed in apology.

"I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to hold you that tightly."

Ulquiorra brushed imaginary dust off himself and floated to Orihime, who kept bowing. He wondered how she didn't get a head rush from bowing so fast.

"It does not matter now. Let's just go home."

The whole time they were walking, Ulquiorra kept yapping away about how idiotic Ichigo was. Ulquiorra was not the type to let things go, especially when it comes to shinigami.

"I mean, why does someone need to be walked home," demanded Ulquiorra.

"'Hey, how about I walk you home,'" Ulquiorra said imitating Ichigo's voice.

Orihime rolled her eyes at the flying record player. All she heard the whole time they've been walking was the same thing and it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Will you please stop it already?!"

Ulquiorra turned towards the annoyed woman and was surprised by a glare on her face.

"What?"

"You've been insulting Ichigo this whole time. He was just being courteous to me."

"Wait, did you want to be walked home by _**him**_?"

She hesitated. Lately these types of questions have been coming up about her feelings towards Ichigo. What's even more surprising is that all the questions were always asked by Ulquiorra.

"Well, to be honest, I did want him to," Orihime sheepishly said.

Ulquiorra felt jealousy, a new emotion he recently figured out, boil within him. He didn't know why he felt this emotion when it came to this woman but he didn't care at the moment.

"What is so great about that stupid shinigami?! It's always 'Ichigo' this or 'Ichigo' that. I don't understand!"

Orihime grew red in the face but it was from anger instead of embarrassment.

"What are you talking about? I'm not the one who's always talking about Ichigo! If anything, you're the one who brings him up, not me, Mr. 'Ichigo' this or 'Ichigo' that!"

Ulquiorra matched Orihime's glare; you could practically see the sparks between their glaring match.

"I've had enough! Don't expect me home!"

Ulquiorra flew off in the opposite direction of Orihime's home while Orihime stomped her way home.

Ulquiorra couldn't believe what just happened. This was so unlike him! It's the human world's fault; if he never came here he wouldn't have fought with Orihime!

Ulquiorra froze. Since when did he stop blaming Orihime for everything? And since when did he start calling her home _his _home? Before Ulquiorra could think too much into it he heard a screech from behind him. He turned his head and saw a hawk come flying towards him.

'Oh no, not again,' he thought.

He extended his black wings and flew with everything he had. It wasn't the first time he had been attacked by a large bird, so he knew what he had to do. He started to weave around high wire poles and zigzagged to confuse the hawk. When that didn't work Ulquiorra dived down at a fast pace and hid behind a fire hydrant. If only he had his powers, then that bird would've been made into Kung-Po chicken. When he looked up into the sky he saw the bird circle twice then left in search for other prey.

'Stupid birds,' Ulquiorra whispered while he laughed in his head.

Just when he was about to take off into the skies, he felt something cold and wet nudge his back. He turned around and found a dog growling at him.

"Nice doggy. Good doggy," Ulquiorra said to the dog.

The dog simply sniffed him again and then barked with happiness. He licked Ulquiorra and started to pant. Ulquiorra was covered in dog drool from head to toe…or head to claw. A whistle was heard from the distance and the dog perked its ears up.

"Is that your master calling you?"

The dog barked in response.

"Well, you should get going then."

'He's not such a bad dog,' thought Ulquiorra.

He turned away from the mongrel and walked off but didn't get too far when the dog suddenly put him into his mouth and ran towards the direction of the whistle from earlier.

'I take that back,' Ulquiorra seethed.

To Be Continued.

**Woo Hoo! I can't wait for the next chapter. Will Ulquiorra be a chew toy to the new found "companion?" Will Orihime forgive Ulquiorra? Will they even reconcile? Find out in part two!**


	5. Chapter 4: Demon's Best Friend Part 2

**Hey-o, everyone! How's it going? I hope your day has been good! I'm in a good mood if you couldn't tell but anyways you guys only care about the chapter huh? So let's start!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any name brands mentioned.**

**Mini Love. Chapter 4**

"Soten Kisshun," Orihime had both her hands towards Ichigo's arm wound. An orange light surrounded the shinigami giving off a tangerine hue on the young girl's face.

"There, that should do it," she smiled.

Orihime stood up along with Ichigo and looked around at the mess. The park had trees on the ground and dirt clumps where the trees were supposed to be. The playground had only half of it still standing and there was a big hole where the hollow had stepped. Ichigo had gotten a message locating the spirit and only Orihime had been around to help. It didn't take long for him to defeat the hollow but it somehow got a hit on his arm. After it was gone Orihime immediately rushed to his side and healed him. Later on, she watched him get back to his human form and smiled at him.

"Thanks again for helping out."

"No problem," she stated.

They stood around awkwardly while looking at anything but each other. What seemed like eternity, it was only twenty seconds, Ichigo offered to take her home. Orihime blushed but accepted the offer and they started to walk to her home. She was so happy! The last time he asked she had come up with a lame excuse about walking an old lady across the street. That was embarrassing. However, there was no issue now because of the MIA espada. Orihime didn't notice that she was humming a happy tune until she saw Ichigo's confused face. She looked away quickly in embarrassment and felt her cheeks begin to boil. To get rid of the weirdness between the two, they casually made conversation. Orihime really was beginning to love the walk until a certain subject came up.

"You know Orihime you don't have to take care of Ulquiorra. We could probably find a different place for him to stay at," Ichigo suggested.

Orihime stopped walking mid-step and just froze. That would've been a great idea if she could only find the little rascal! But as she thought about it more she didn't really want to give Ulquiorra to someone else. Sure, they had fights but even best friends have fights, right? Then Orihime knew what she had to do. She turned on her heel and just ran.

"Orihime, where are you going?!"

She turned her head, "Sorry Ichigo but I just remembered something I have to do!"

This was the second time she lied to Ichigo about Ulquiorra but strangely, she was okay with it. All she hoped was that Ulquiorra was okay.

"Stop it you insolent fool!"

Two barks and a lick from the opponent, a.k.a. the dog.

"I said stop it already!"

The black and white dog whined and put his ears down in shame. He couldn't help that he was hyper-active, he was a puppy.

"Daichi, what are you doing?"

The dog turned towards his master and wagged his tail happily.

"You know, he's been barking at the air lately and it's really starting to worry me."

"He's fine. He just needs to get used to the house because he's new."

The master's girlfriend rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen to finish up dinner. Ulquiorra remembered being brought here and was forced into a basket full of doggy chew toys. He himself couldn't believe that he was downgraded to a dog's chew toy. He really wishes there was a chalkboard around to draw on but he knew how Orihime felt about them. When he thought about the young girl he grew troubled. Their argument was something he could never forget. How could she even talk to him like that! He was feared by many and now he was brought down by a girl who can't even cook rice!

"I can't believe this!"

'My thoughts exactly,' Ulquiorra turned towards the noise and saw the two humans who owned the dog yelling at each other. The dog himself was under the table with his paws over his head. Apparently this was a regular occurrence with the two people.

"Why are you so upset," the man yelled. "I just asked a simple question. Were you with him or not?"

"I can't believe you're even asking me this! I would never cheat on you and no, I was not with him."

Ulquiorra seemed like he could relate to the young man. He went over to him and sat down on his shoulder. The man's dark hair was short and his skin was quite pale. Unlike the girl who had a light tan and long brown hair which cascaded down her back. Ulquiorra leaned toward the guy's ear and whispered, "Don't believe her. She's probably lying so you won't be mad at her. Trust me, I know what to do."

The man looked confused for a second and looked around. When Ulquiorra explained it was his conscious talking to him he was surprisingly okay with that.

"Well I think you're lying to me!"

The woman rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Kenji. Why would I lie to you?"

"How am I supposed to know Asuna?! I just have a feeling that you are."

Ulquiorra smirked and went to the dog to watch the argument under the table. He was quite satisfied with helping Kenji realize that relationships suck. Of course, Ulquiorra was just living through him and said all the things he wanted to say to Orihime before. He had no guilt with ruining a potential relationship. After about ten minutes of arguing Asuna finally said they were through and slammed the door shut on the way out.

"Fine, leave; see if I care," Kenji screamed at the door.

Ulquiorra turned to the dog and asked, "Why do people scream at doors after an argument? Isn't it better to tell the real person?"

The dog growled at him and climbed out from under the table to return to his master's side. After Ulquiorra mumbled a question about who peed in your dog bowl to the canine, he joined the dog. Daichi looked up at his owner and looked concerned. Kenji looked down at him and smiled a sad smile. He kneeled down to his dog and petted his head. "It's okay Daichi, we don't need her. We'll be together alright?"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes at the sentimental exchange between man and dog. Kenji really needed something to remind him that he really will be better off without the girl. So Ulquiorra resumed his position as Kenji's conscious. Once he was comfortable on the man's shoulder he leaned to the guy's ear and whispered encouraging words.

"Stop being such a whiner!" Okay encouraging was probably not the right word. "She's gone and she's not coming back. She most likely went with the other guy."

The dog noticed Ulquiorra and started barking incessantly. Kenji came out of his trance and looked at his faithful companion.

"What's wrong?"

It's not like Daichi could tell him so the dog went to the door and kept scratching at it. Kenji was confused but opened the door regardless. He knew it was a mistake though the minute he saw Daichi run out the door and disappeared around the corner. Kenji ran after him and kept calling out the dog's name. When he turned the corner as well he saw the street was empty. Ulquiorra at the time had flown up in the air and was already at the dog's side. Daichi had stopped at a bridge with a little river flowing below it and went under it and hid inside the darkness. Thanks to the dog's fur being mostly black he blended in quite well. Ulquiorra was wondering what could possibly be wrong with the dog.

"What's eating you? I mean other than fleas."

Daichi glared at him and lied down by the water. His plan was set in motion now he just needed to wait. After two hours of waiting Ulquiorra could hear shouting in the distance.

"This should be his favorite spot. I should know considering I walk him every day."

"Yes, I know Kenji. I should've been more involved with him. You say that all the time."

"…Listen, thanks for helping me find him, Asuna. It's just that I don't want anything to happen to him."

"I know. I care about him too. I was surprised that you called me though, considering how we had a break up not more than four hours ago."

Kenji rubbed his hand on the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Yeah, about that…could we possibly get back together?"

Asuna eyes widened and she kept stuttering incoherent words.

"I-I don't think now is the best time to discuss this."

"I just want to know where you're at; if you still care about me or not."

"Of course I do! I just don't know that if we do get back together then maybe the same thing will happen again and again. Will you still get jealous every time I hang out with my cousin?"

Ulquiorra just froze. 'Did she just say cousin?' Ulquiorra was seething! 'Why would he get upset over a relationship with her cousin? Who gets upset over little things like that? Hold on, I see where this is headed.' Ulquiorra thought.

Kenji made a comeback to Asuna, "Cousins can marry!"

Ulquiorra had had enough. He went over to Kenji's shoulder and told him to say the exact things Ulquiorra told him.

"Listen, I'm sorry Asuna that I was jealous over your cousin because I felt that we couldn't spend much time together if you were always with him. Also, poor Daichi needed some attention too. How about we forget this all happened and just start over?"

He then told Kenji to hold out his arms and wait for her answer. Asuna laughed at the ridiculous speech but went to hug Kenji anyways. They stayed that way until she realized why they were out here in the first place.

"Uh Kenji before we start our newly made relationship, we're still missing one thing."

Before they could start their search again they heard barking come from under the bridge. Out popped Daichi's head and out he came. He ran over to the couple and they bent over and held up the little dog. While Kenji brought out the dog's favorite ball Ulquiorra was nearby feeling quite depressed. Okay so maybe he overreacted with the whole Orihime-loves-Ichigo fight but he's not going to accept that since she didn't even come looking for him like the dog's owners did. Right when that thought ended he heard his name. He turned around and saw orange hair coming his way. It took him awhile but he finally recognized that it was Orihime!

"Orihime?"

The woman ran up to him and put her hands on her knees. When she finally caught her breath she stood up straight and looked happy to see Ulquiorra.

"I'm so glad I finally found you! I've been looking for you for days. I looked again today after school and it really wore me out."

Ulquiorra believed her since she was still in her uniform which was covered in dirt and grime. Well it looks like he was wrong. He wasn't going to admit that to her but she'll take what she can get.

"It took you long enough. Where were you looking this whole time, in a dumpster?"

He landed in her hands which were cupped in front of her. She just smiled because she really did miss his insults, no matter how weird that may sound. All these emotions started to squirm inside Ulquiorra when he looked at her and he did something completely crazy because of it. He motioned to Orihime to put him closer to her and he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Even though there was no emotion on his face he certainly was feeling something on the inside. Before they could say anything Ulquiorra heard barking from behind him. He turned around and saw the dog look happy and looked like he wanted to say thank you.

'Alright, I admit he's not bad. He's actually pretty cute," Ulquiorra thought.

Since the dog wanted to show his appreciation to Ulquiorra he wanted to give him something. The dog took his favorite ball in his mouth and squeezed down on it hard until it flew right out of his mouth and towards Ulquiorra's face. Before it hit him, Ulquiorra had one last thought.

'I. Take. That. Back.'

**I'm so, so, so, so, sorry! I know it's been a long time but I had school and then went on vacation and I couldn't get to my computer. But I'm happy to say I'm back and ready to write. I made this longer than usual so I hope you can forgive me. If you do then please review! Love you guys if you're still reading this. Again, I'm sorry.**


	6. Chapter 5: Tension

**I need reviews, mostly because I feel that you guys are not reading my story anymore and because I will die. I'm not joking; I now live, breathe, and eat reviews. If I don't have any then this story will be discontinued. Now let's start.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any name brands mentioned in this story.**

**Mini Love. Chapter 5**

Orihime wouldn't look in the direction of Ulquiorra. He was sitting on her coffee table and watching the TV. She introduced him to the strange motion picture device not too long ago. He thought she just showed him the TV to get him familiarized with his new home; in reality she was trying to distract him away from her. Ever since he kissed her on the cheek she grew nervous around him. Why? She didn't know. All she knew was that she was confused about her feelings for Ulquiorra…and Ichigo. She sighed and turned back to doing her homework, not noticing a small demon staring at her.

It's been about a week since the kiss and they have barely spoken six words to each other. It was just mostly "Hello" and "See you later" between the two and Ulquiorra was getting quite mad at her and himself. What was he thinking?! Kissing her, of all things! Why? Why did he do that?! He knew why but he still didn't want to admit it. He was created emotionless for a reason and he had to remember that. Especially around her.

"I'm going to school, don't wreck the house while I'm gone," Orihime ran out the door and locked it; not once looking in his direction.

'Can't exactly leave anyways, what with all the locks," Ulquiorra thought bitterly in his head.

It's true, ever since another misadventure Orihime took extra precautions and put child locks on the windows and doors. She even put in an alarm system so that nothing could get in or out. He was in complete and total lock down. He went back over to his favorite spot on the table and clicked on the TV. While he turned on a dramatic love story, he tried very hard not to think about a certain girl.

Orihime stared blankly ahead at the board while absentmindedly writing scribbles of incoherent words. Her mind replayed the past few days over and over in her head. Things between her and her roommate have become strained and now she didn't know what to do. Her feelings were pulled in two directions like a game of tug of war without a winner. The only way it could be decided was for her to declare the victor. While finally having a determined set of mind she started jotting down the qualities, good and bad, between the two boys who shared her heart. After seeing that they both had equal good and bad she slammed her head down on her desk, startling the classmates around her.

After school Orihime dragged her emotionally exhausted body home. Just when she was about to open the door she felt her face heat up and her pulse quicken. She retraced her hand off the doorknob like it was on fire and touched her face. She was blushing! She stared at the door and backed away slowly. She couldn't take it anymore! She had feelings for Ichigo and Ichigo only. Whatever she thought she felt for Ulquiorra was probably just embarrassment and nothing more! Orihime lifted her head high and twisted the doorknob and walked forward; only to smack right into the door. She rubbed her nose and felt the boost she gave herself go down a bit. She searched through her school bag and grabbed the key needed to unlock the door. Once inside she looked towards the coffee table and found it espada free.

"Ulquiorra, where are you?"

She heard a loud yelp from inside her room and ran towards the sound, dropping her school bag and getting into her battle position. She slammed the door open and saw her stuffed animals on the floor instead of on her bed. She walked towards them and noticed them start to move. Ulquiorra popped his head out and threw the stuffed animals off of him. For some reason he had on a little bandana on his head and miniature gloves on his hands. She looked at him questionably and picked him up till he was to her eye level.

Ulquiorra looked away and found that the wall was very interesting at the moment, "I was trying to clean up your house before you got home. Lately you seem to be mad at me so I thought this would help. But if it didn't, don't blame me, blame television."

Her mouth slowly curved up into a smile and then she started laughing. She couldn't believe such a nice gesture came from this once fearful demon. She should've introduced him to the TV a long time ago. After he explained what happened around here and where he got the gloves and hat wear-from a forgotten doll inside her closet- they sat down in a comfortable silence. The air may have cleared between them but something was still plaguing inside Orihime's mind. Who did she care more for? Ulquiorra or Ichigo? To her it seemed like an age old question but the question was only asked this morning. She turned her head to look at the demon enjoying some soap opera that had been playing all day and came to a resolve. Unfortunately, she voiced her thoughts out loud that even Ulquiorra in his zombie like state heard her.

He turned to her with his eyes wider than usual but no other facial expression, "You're going to do what?"

Her mouth moved like a fish out of water. She couldn't believe she just told him that. She closed her mouth and breathed deeply a few times before answering his question.

"I'm going to tell Ichigo that I like him and I'm going to ask him out."

Silence reigned over them and a heavy cloud of tension filled the air once again. Feeling stuffy in the room Orihime stood up and told Ulquiorra that she was headed to bed and bid him good night before shutting the door on him. But he didn't even hear her. All he could hear was something shatter in his chest.

**I'm so evil but it's all part of the plan. The next chapter is going to be pretty interesting, don't you think? Of course there may never be one if you don't tell me you're still reading my story. Review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Love At Whose Sight?

**Wow, just wow. Six reviews! I love you guys so much. And I also love Halloween. It's almost here! I can't wait it's getting closer and closer. Speaking of getting closer, I'm almost done with this story! Probably about five or six more chapters. Isn't that exciting…Or is it depressing? You tell me. So keep up the reviews. Oh and I may have had a lot of sugar so… if there's something weird in here like flying hippos or something like that, please tell me because I would not have meant to do that. Okay? Let's start! Hehehe...That wasn't me, I swear.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any name brands mentioned in this story.**

**Mini Love. Chapter 6**

_Orihime ran closer to the familiar aura radiating from the barely lit room. She has felt this presence before but couldn't quite place it. She reached out her hand and felt something grab it and pull. She tripped over her feet but was caught in strong arms of someone familiar. She collapsed in this person's chest and stayed there. She reached her arms around him and felt him do the same. When she looked up she smiled brighter than ever thinking how right this was._

"_What are you smiling at," questioned Ulquiorra._

"_I'm happy that you're back to normal."_

_She shrugged her shoulders but still kept the smile. That was until Ulquiorra smiled back at her. She was shocked! He wouldn't do something like this! Before she could question him, he brought his face closer to hers and brought his hand to the back of her head. Without resisting she crept slowly forward as well. Just when they were mere centimeters apart he said something._

"_Orihime…wake up…wake up…"_

"Wake up!"

Orihime sat up immediately in her bed with a tiny Ulquiorra floating beside her. He seemed emotionless like always and Orihime felt some slight disappointment in her chest.

"What's wrong with you? You're dream seemed to be happy enough, so why are you frowning?"

Orihime felt the familiar burning sensation of a blush come onto her face. She grabbed a shocked Ulquiorra and threw him from her room. She couldn't believe he heard her dreaming about him! What else could go wrong?

…Okay, Ulquiorra could deal with the fact that she slapped him in Hueco Mundo; he could deal with the fact that she brought him back to life and was forced into a tiny stature; he could even deal with the fact that she was going to confess to Ichigo later today. But when someone throws him out of a room and makes them land in a forgotten bowl of chowder, the only thing she can make, that's the last straw! Ulquiorra grabbed a damp rag from the sink and wiped himself off. He breathed deeply a couple of times before thinking of his revenge. He looked around the room and saw Orihime's school bag sitting by the door. His brain started to click things into place and went back over to the chowder. He grabbed two handfuls of the disgusting mush and flew over to her bag. He crept inside and looked for anything that would be perfect for him to ruin. Once his eye caught her homework that took six hours for her to do, he smirked.

Once Orihime finally got over the embarrassing dilemma and forced herself out of bed to her closet, she sighed. She knew that today was the day she would ask Ichigo out but for some reason her heart wasn't in it. She has had a crush on Ichigo since the first time they met. So why now all of a sudden did she not feel her heart beat any faster just thinking of him? She looked at her clock and realized if she didn't leave soon then she would be late…again. She hurriedly put on her uniform and ran outside her room towards the door. She grabbed her bag and said goodbye to Ulquiorra not even noticing that he didn't reply back or that her school bag was heavier than usual. After locking the doors she ran all the way to her school, not at all hearing the muffled sounds from her black bag.

Orihime made it to school with a few seconds to spare. Breathing heavily she walked over to her desk and slumped down in her chair. She put her head on the cool metal and breathed a sigh of relief. Her heated face started to go back to normal temperature by the time the teacher walked in and started class.

Ulquiorra hated today more than anything. Not only did he get dipped into chowder but his plan to put the offense stuff on Orihime's homework backfired. He was busy doodling with one hand on her papers when he felt the bag move and face planted into the chowder once again. His other hand still held some of the goop but when he finally unstuck his face the bag seemed to have smashed against something and his other hand was forced onto his head. Before he could curse out the bag kept moving and shifting around like the person carrying it was running. His body moved in directions he didn't think possible and he started to feel nauseated. Once the movement stopped he opened the little flap and took a peek outside. He was at the school!

'Great, just great. How am I supposed to get out of this mess," thought Ulquiorra.

He crept out slowly and looked up only to look away quickly with a barely visible red across his cheeks. He really needed to talk to Orihime about wearing longer skirts. He went behind her chair and saw her focusing on the teacher and knew this was his opportunity. He ran all the way to the back of the room and stopped at the back door. He looked at Orihime and when she looked distracted enough he flew towards the door handle. Turning it as silently as possible he opened the door and flew right outside. Unfortunately, he heard someone yelling in the classroom.

"The ghost is back! Look, the door opened by itself."

Uh-oh. Ulquiorra needed to hide and he needed to hide now. He went outside and went towards the field by the school. He landed on the ground and looked behind him to see if Orihime was looking for him. When it seemed he was in the clear he looked around for anything to clean himself off with. He saw an outside sink by a shed and went towards it to wash off. After getting some chowder in places it should never be, he hopped out and shook himself out like a dog. But then he froze after hearing voices from around the corner. He walked over and poked his head around to see Ichigo and Orihime talking. Ulquiorra knew that it was confession time, but he decided to stick around to see what would unfold.

After Orihime heard about a ghost she immediately looked down at her bag and saw it open and little footprints of white stuff leading from her desk to the door. She grabbed her bag and put on top of her desk. She looked inside and took out papers with chowder dripping from them. It looked like someone started to write something on there but was then replaced by an unmistakable face print of the one and only Ulquiorra. She turned towards the door and saw faces of horror looking straight at her. Even the teacher seemed to be with the cowering students. One person pointed at her and screamed that she was haunted and everyone fled the room; except Ichigo.

"I think we need to talk," he said.

She nodded her head and followed him outside to where an abandoned shed lay near a sink. She stood in front of him with her head hung low in shame.

"What the hell happened in there?"

"I-I don't know. I thought he was at home but I guess I was wrong," replied Orihime.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Ichigo said while he paced back and forth in front of her. She wanted so badly to try to calm him down but she thought it was best to keep quiet. After Ichigo paced a few more times, he sighed and turned towards her.

"Look, just talk to him and try to get it across that he cannot come here again, alright?"

She nodded her head and shifted her feet. If she was going to confess to him, she might as well hurry up and do it. When Ichigo patted her back and gave a small smile she blurted out her confession.

"I-I like you Ichigo!"

He retracted his hand and stepped back from her with a shocked face. His mouthed moved up and down with no sound coming out of it.

"Orihime…I love you too."

**(A/N: Oh no! It's turned into an IchiHime fic! Just kidding! I wouldn't do that. I just had to because of my notorious Halloween pranks. It's early but I'm not going to post another chapter on Halloween so here it is. Oh man, I wish I could see your reactions. Just don't kill me. Okay, go back to her blurting out her love.)**

"I-I like you Ichigo!"

He retracted his hand and stepped back from her with a shocked face. His mouthed moved up and down with no sound coming out of it.

"Orihime…I'm sorry but..."

Orihime started to laugh hysterically with tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry too…ha-ha…but that was so ridiculous…pleases let's just forget this happened. I'm pretty certain now of what I'm feeling."

She bowed to him and ran off without another word. Ichigo didn't go after her because he guessed on what she was talking about. But if that little demon hurts her, he wouldn't mind killing him all over again.

Ulquiorra couldn't believe it! One thing he did know was that Orihime was in love with someone else. He was upset but he couldn't protest. Why would she like him? That's when he decided about what to do with his own feelings. That's right he has feelings but not for much longer. He's decided to stop his feeling s for good this time. There was just one thing he had to do first. How dare Ichigo reject her of all people! He needed revenge and he knew what needed to be done.

Orihime ran from the school away from Ichigo with a smile on her face. She ran until she came across the riverbank where Ulquiorra kissed her cheek and the place where she finally realized her feelings. She wasn't at all upset that Ichigo didn't like her back. It just made her see the truth and that was enough for her. She couldn't wait to tell Ulquiorra how she felt but she knew she needed the perfect moment. She looked at the water flow endlessly and felt in bliss. That was until she heard shouts coming her way. She turned and saw Ichigo with a bowl on his head and his face and clothes covered in chowder.

"Get back here, you flying rat!"

Ulquiorra flew towards her and hid behind her back. He stuck his tongue out at Ichigo and sat on Orihime's shoulder. When Ichigo stood in front of Orihime he started having an argument with the little rascal. Yep, everything was back to normal except for the fact that when one person's feelings were opened, another's closed.

**How's that for a chapter! Good or what? Review like always! I'll be waiting! Bye.**


End file.
